The Modern Fame of The Fellowship!
by ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl
Summary: It's modern day Earth and the Valar have nothing to do and get a bit bored...nothing good can come of that. They decide that because of the Fellowship's good deeds they should live in this new and amazing world. So they are all reborn into new lives....an


OK It's ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl (EMHG) with yet another story!!! I have too many ideas lately! I am definitely not going to be able to update this one too often but I'll try!!!!!!

Summary- ok this is a bit of fluffy humor because all my other stories are getting pretty spooky!!! Basically what happened is all the members of the Fellowship have been dead and enjoying their after life in the West for a few thousand years and it is now modern times and the Valar are a bit bored. Because of their great deeds the Valar put all the members of the Fellowship (well Faramir instead of his big bro because he deserves it more!) in modern times! And they have all turned out to be famous....._again_!!!! This is their life!

I won't tell you who's who...you'll have to figure it out on your own!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a man lying on a couch in a hotel room, he is half asleep and exhausted looking and still in his clothes with the television on turned to Fox. It was showing the afterwards of a baseball game that had taken place a few hours earlier. Suddenly a cell phone on the floor next to the couch begins to ring playing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game". He groggily lifts his head up and brushes away a few locks of his nearly shoulder length brown hair from his face and fumbles blindly for the phone and finally picks it up and flips it open,

"Hello?" he says sleepily.

"Congratulations my friend!" the voice on the other end nearly shouted not sounding the least bit tired.

"PIPPIN!" the man growled into the phone.

"Oh you _are_ tired. Remember, my name isn't Pippin anymore....it's Crystal, Billy Crystal!" Pippin/Billy laughed and then continued, "Just as you name isn't Estel, Strider, Dunedan, Aragorn, Elessar....well you get my point...Mr. Damon." He laughed again.

"Fine, Billy, then, are you drunk?" said the man with lots of names.

"_Why_ is it when someone calls a friend at four thirty in the morning to congratulate him on winning a baseball game he is accused of being a drunk?!?" He paused, "But, yes I am a bit tipsy....but that's not the point I just wanted to congratulate you on your amazing hit tonight!"

"Billy I get a hit almost every game.....can I just go to sleep?"

"Oh, Yes, of course!" said Pippin/Billy cheerfully. But just as Aragorn/Mr. Damon was about to hang up he says, "Oh wait!!!! I was supposed to remember to tell you something......."

"What...." Sighed Aragorn/Mr. Damon thinking it was some nut ball thing as was common to hear when this guy was drunk.

"Uh...who told me.......uh........I think it was...uh....Legolas! That's right Bloom!" said Pippin/Billy with a hiccup.

"What did he say?" said Aragorn, it had been a while since he had seen is good friend Legolas and now when he had a message from him he had to try to coax it out of a drunk.

"Uhhhhhh, let me think now.....I was talking to him.....he said.....uuuuuummm,"

Aragorn sighed, "You know what I'm exhausted, it doesn't matter,"

"No!!! I remember now! He said that he wants you to call him because he wants you to meet him......somewhere." He ended flatly, "Oh look at the time! I have to go to sleep! I have to go to work tomorrow! Bye!" and he hung up the phone.

Aragorn shook his head, Pippin hadn't changed at all when he had been reborn into a new life, if anything he had gotten worse.

He himself liked his new life better than his old one! He was famous, but he didn't have to run a country and he got to spend all day traveling, signing autographs, and playing baseball with 24 other crazy guys! For, after all, as he and his good friend Pedro Martinez had once said, 'We're just a bunch of idiots who like to play baseball!' . And he was also the only member of the Fellowship who didn't have to have short hair! The only thing that was missing was his love Arwen, he only hoped that one day she would be able to join him here. And though he missed her dearly all in all life was wonderful!!!

As he thought about his life he wondered how Legolas was doing. Legolas' new life was that of a rising young British born actor named Orlando Bloom. He was also the only member of the Fellowship who still had an accent similar to his old one. He wondered why he wanted to see him. That would have to wait for tomorrow he concluded yawning and quickly dozing off to sleep, his cell phone slipping out of his hand and falling back onto the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like this new story!!!!!! If you have any questions (which I'm sure you have a lot of!), praise, or even constructive criticism it's all welcome so please review!!!! Also how would you like me to refer to everyone? By their old ME name (i.e. Aragorn) or by their new names (i.e. Johnny Damon) or both? Please tell me!!!!

And also don't worry this is not going to be a story about Baseball....this chappy was only baseball oriented cuz it centered around Aragorn/Damon

Hi Alana!!!!

Get well soon!!!!!!!

Now a shout out to my team!!!!!

**THANK YOU RED SOX!!!!!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!**

**YOU ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!!**

**THE CURSE IS REVERSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Luv you all!!!!!!

EMHG:)


End file.
